A Nightly Waltz
by Draqul-Slytherin
Summary: Severus must love, Maybe hermione can help


THE FIGHT WILL BE REVEALED IN BOOK 7  
  
Black Rose, Red Thorns  
  
The day was burning and yet strangely, down in Snape's dungeon, the temperature stayed a firm, unchanging freeze. Snape sat at his desk, a watchful eye on all of his students at all times. Slowly, out of the sea of silents, rise a delicate hand. Snape stared at it, then the noise came, and Severus fell wrapping his robe, as if it were a blanket, around him. All he could hear was screaming, crying. The room swirled and distorted. The hand stroked his face delicatly, like his mother would when he was ill. Snape pushed his mothers smiling face to the back of his mind.  
  
He closed his eyes, the room stopped spinning, the hand was gone. He wiped his now sweaty brow and got to his feet. He drank from the purple viel next to his bed and once again lay down. The dream was becoming more and more vivid, yet less and less real. He couldn't understand this dream, and that made him angry. Severus tried as hard as he could but he wouldn't go back to sleep. So he pulled himself out of bed and dressed in his robe. The house-elf made a squeaking sound at its discovery and vanished.  
  
Severus traveled to Dumbledore's office like a shadow, swift and silent. As he climbed up the spiralling eagle stair case he say a tuft of bushy brown hair sitting on a chair outside the office, humming a tune to itself. He realised who it was, however when he tried to turn and quickly make his escape the figure called to him. "Professor wait! Professor Dumbledore said I should sit and wait for you, he said you were having dreams, is that correct?" " I do not see what right Professor Dumbledore has in exposing my secret nightly habits to anyone," Severus felt electric hatred run through his veins, but it did not reach his heart. Something in the eyes of Miss Hermione Granger moved him, so he sat on the chair opposite her and looked at her with his iciest stare. "Start from the beginning and got to the end" Hermione smiled and crossed her fingers in her lap. To Severus, she looked amazing, whatever he thought about Potter and Weasley were forgotten as he looked into her eyes.  
  
Severus' mind melted away. His heart pounded as he told Hermione everything. He told her about James and Sirius' gang of annoying twonks who'd pressure him. He told her about his deatheater career. To finish he told her of the fight. Hermione listened attentively, he didnt know why he was telling her all this, he couldn't tell what made him do it.  
  
"Severus take my hands," Hermione held out her hands, palms up. Severus felt himself take them and felt the squeeze she gave them. It felt comforting. It felt new. He felt peaceful. He felt... loved.  
  
They stood still hand in hand, looking into each others eyes, then Hermione jumped, "Wait," She said, quickly whipping out her wand. "Musicua Apervasum" she said. Behind them a song played, he new this, he started singing along to it: *As such a sad love  
  
Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel  
  
Open and closed within your eyes  
  
I'll place the sky within your eyes* " You know it, it's from my favourite muggle movie, *Labyrinth* it's called," Hermione's eyes sparkled. Severus smiled: "I saw it when I was lying low during the war," Severus (which made both he and Hemione suprised) smiled. "Dance with me," Hermione whispered. As they waltzed, Severus sang along, his silky voice low and seductive. Then he heard a low spell being muttered and saw Dumbledore standing there, affection making him shine in the night. The room and corridor around him faded, melted into oblivion and he and Hermione were there in the centre of a ballroom, the suit, the dress. Then he heard, low at first, a womans voice sing. The dancing stopped and Hermione looked dead into the pupils of Severus' eyes. *As the pain sweeps through  
  
Makes no sense for you  
  
Every thrill has gonst  
  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
  
But I'll be there for you-oo-oo  
  
As the world falls down  
  
Falling  
  
(As the world) Falling down  
  
Falling in love* Severus stared at her. He then realised what it was. He loved her. He pulled her close, the ballroom faded as their lips met in a passionate kiss. 


End file.
